


The First Daughter of Time

by FaeDoll



Series: Daughter Of Time [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Demigod Dovahkiin, Dragons, Found Families, Gen, Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeDoll/pseuds/FaeDoll
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if the dragonborn was truly the child of the Divine Akatosh and what that would mean for the demigod left on Tamriel. I have, and this is her story, the legend of Althea Geinwoaak first born daughter of Akatosh.
Series: Daughter Of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703623
Kudos: 5





	The First Daughter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I just want to start this off saying I don't own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I only claim the various original characters and my dragonborn Althea. That being said I hope everyone enjoys my first posted fanfiction!  
> Lots of Love,  
> FaeDoll

  
Akatosh sighed while looking out into Oblivion from the archways of the council chambers. He felt lost and his soul was tired, he felt like he was missing a fundamental part of himself, he just could not figure what he was missing. While Akatosh was lost in his thoughts his fellow council members Arkay and Mara approached him.

  
“What has you so lost in thought my friend?” Mara asked him in her soft lilting voice.

Akatosh turned toward them and sighed, “I feel like I am missing a vital part of myself, but I cannot figure out what exactly I am missing.”

  
Arkay gestured for them to enter the council chambers and move to the sitting room that was hidden off to the side of the chamber. When they all had sat down, he finally spoke. “Have you considered that you may be lonely and searching for your souls match?” Arkay asked Akatosh in his low rich baritone voice. With this question Mara hummed and nodded in agreement.

  
“We all have that moment of longing in time my friend, in fact Zenithar just came back from his journey a decade ago with his husband Ri’averr and he is much happier and content.” Mara added.

  
Akatosh considered what they both had said and after a time agreed with them. Unsure of how to proceed though, he turned to his dearest friends for help. Mara reached and took his hands in hers, “You know you have my help in whatever way I am able.”

  
After they spent time talking and planning Arkay took Akatosh to his chamber in the council temple. They stopped in front of a large mirror like object, “This is the gateway to the mortal realm. By entering this your divine nature is locked inside a newborn babe, your memories will return in dreams when your mortal mind is able to handle them. You will return here when your mortal body perishes, but if your match passes before you they will be kept in a dream-like stasis until you return. We will know who they are thanks to Mara who will mark their soul when you marry. Do you understand all that will occur?”

  
“I understand my friend, I thank you and Mara for all that you are doing for me.” Akatosh turned to Arkay in thanks before he entered the gateway. 

* * *

  
They next thing he knew was cold and he cried out. “Oh he has such strong lungs Ionali, you and Thrlof must be so proud.” The midwife said as she brought the newborn into the world. She gently cleaned the babe and then handed him to his mother. Ionali gazed at her son in wonder, he calmed the moment he was placed in his mother’s arms. When the midwife finished gathering her things, she directed Thrlof to see his family as she left their cottage.

  
Thrlof entered their bedroom to the sight of his wife gazing softly at their child and running a finger down the babe’s cheek. He knelt next to the bed and joined her in looking at their child. “What should we name him my love?” he asked his wife.

  
Softly she said, “Rigdr, he will be named Rigdr after your father.” Thrlof teared up as he gazed at his beautiful wife and son. “He would have been honored by your choice Ionali.” He told her and she gave him the same smile that he fell in love with years ago when they were young.

* * *

  
As time passed their family grew in both members and love. By the time Rigdr reached his majority and left to join the legion he had three younger siblings: his twin sisters Aumna and Lynria, and his baby brother Deogrir. Everyone in his family was both proud and sad to see him leave for Solitude for training. A year after he left his sister Lynria left to go train with the mages at the College of Winterhold with him escorting her there to give their parents peace of mind. When he returned to their home in Falkreath Deogrir asked to speak with him before he had to return to the Legion.

  
Deogrir and Rigdr walked to a clearing near their home to speak, “Rigdr, do you think ma and pa would be disappointed if I don’t join the Legion in three years?”

  
He looked at his baby brother and noticed how worried he was. “Oh Deogrir, our parents will never be disappointed in you. Did I ever tell you about when I told them I wanted to join the Legion?” Deogrir shook his head and gazed at his big brother.

  
“They were so upset and tried for weeks to get me to change my mind, they even told me I could be an adventurer if I did not join the Legion.” Deogrir was shocked, he always believed that adventuring was the more dangerous occupation. 

  
“Really!?” 

  
Rigdr nodded, “Ma and pa wanted me to be closer to home and thought that if I became an adventurer, I would be home more than what I would with the Legion. But I was determined to be a legionnaire, and nothing was going to change my mind. If you have a passion you want to pursue, they won’t stop you, just like me becoming a legionnaire and Lynria going to the College. They might hem and haw but no matter what you choose we will still love you. Come here.” At the end of his speech he reached out and hugged his brother.

  
“Thank you Rigdr.” Deogrir said into his brother’s chest plate.

  
“Always little one.”

* * *

  
Years pass with Rigdr returning to Falkreath for the marriage of his sister Aumna and then staying after retiring from the Legion and marring the tailors daughter, Adamaris. They fell in love at first sight when they bumped into each other at the harvest festival. They married within months of meeting. Their families were surprised but happy for them because you could tell immediately that they were in love.

  
Not even a year after they married, they were blessed with a baby girl they named Althea. They sadly were not blessed with more children in the years to come but that did not stop them from loving the family they did have. Althea was the apple of her grandparents eyes being the first grandchild. Unfortunately Adamaris’ parents were killed on their way back to Falkreath from Solitude by bandits when Althea was two. It took time for the small family of three to reach a new normal with Adamaris taking over the tailor shop and Rigdr working more from home at his small smithy to be with Althea more.

  
As Althea grew and became even more mobile, Rigdr spent less time smithing and more time teaching his daughter, but he felt more fulfilled teaching his daughter than he did making and repairing farm equipment, armor, and weapons. Althea was inquisitive but quiet, she was more than happy to sit with her papa and read rather than run about all Falkreath.

  
Just before Althea’s fifth birthday tragedy struck Falkreath. An illness swept through Falkreath taking old and young alike in its wake. Rigdr and Adamaris were worried for their daughter but she was as healthy as could be, it was Adamaris that the illness took from them along with Rigdr’s parents and younger brother. 

  
The following year was very difficult for them with Althea spending more days with her Aunt Aumna and her family while her papa had to take more smithy work to keep food on their table. But every night the small family of two ate together and talked about their days, then Rigdr would sing his daughter to sleep in the language only the two of them knew, Dovahzul:

  
_Vaslahl bii,_   
_Vaslahl graag_   
_Rul hi los jud,_   
_Zu’u fent kos jun_   
_Wo fun hi ful,_   
_Wo fun hi ful?_   
_Nii lost dii siifur zahreik_   
_Tol fun zu’u ful_   
_Bel vok hin fahdonne_   
_Hel niin wa kroson_   
_Osos wa faal frod_   
_Osos wa faal zofk_   
_Osos wa faal koos_   
_Osos wa faal kern_   
_Jol hi ahrk zu’u_   
_Dein unmaar varn_   
_Vaslahl bii,_   
_Vaslahl graag_   
_Rul hi los jud,_   
_Zu’u fent kos jun_   
_Wo fun hi ful,_   
_Wo fun hi ful?_   
_Nii lost dii siifur zahreik_   
_Tol fun zu’u ful_

  
By the end of the song Althea was asleep dreaming of lavender fields while her father still had some work to do before he could join her in sleep. When Althea was ten her papa felt she was old enough to join him in the forge so he could teach her his craft. She loved learning to smith though after she mastered the basics, she preferred to work on detail pieces like jewelry or engraving runes on armor. Rigdr was just happy to be spending more time with his daughter.

  
Due to Althea’s talents with cloth and jewelry they were commissioned to create a battle dress and accessories for the Jarl of Whiterun’s wife and daughter. They were honored and left for Whiterun shortly after she turned sixteen. Unfortunately they were caught up in a skirmish between Imperial soldiers and the Stormcloaks just outside of Falkreath. That is truly where our story starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough translation of the lullaby:  
> Lavender's blue  
> Lavender's green  
> When you are queen  
> I shall be King  
> Who told you so  
> Who told you so  
> It was my own heart  
> that told me so  
> Call up your friends  
> set them to work  
> some to the field  
> some to the fork  
> some to the grain  
> some to the corn  
> While you and I  
> Keep ourselves warm  
> Lavender's blue  
> Lavender's green  
> When you are queen  
> I shall be king  
> who told you so  
> who told you so  
> it was my own heart  
> that told me so
> 
> I changed a few words from the original song, Lavender's Blue (Dilly, Dilly), to fit both the scene and to make it easier to translate into Dovahzul.


End file.
